


Happy Halloween

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Claire bounded down the stairs eagerly, her tail bouncing with her every jump. Dean was in the kitchen, tying boots after finishing his dinner. 

Castiel gasped and smiled widely when Claire ran into the kitchen.  
"How scary!" He exclaimed, smiling widely when Claire laughed loudly. She squealed when Castiel lifted her up and carried her into the kitchen. Dean looked up.  
"Where's Claire? And who's this terrifying cat?" He asked and kept a straight face. 

Claire laughed and jumped down, running to him. Dean smiled widely and lifted her up.   
"My spooky kitten" he smiled. Claire chuckled and watched as Dean stood up.  
"Got your bag?" Dean asked. 

Claire nodded and lifted up the unnecessarily large, orange, pumpkin shaped bag. Dean smiled and rubbed her back as she ran to get her black vans. Castiel smiled and helped her tie them before taking Dean's hand, Claire's hand in his other hand. 

They all walked out and Dean locked the door behind them. Claire ran to their neighbours door and pressed the bell.  
"Trick or treat!" She shouted happily when the elderly woman opened the door and feigned fear. Dean smiled as the woman took a large handful of candy and placed it in Claire's bag.   
"Tank you!" Claire said happily before running off with Castiel. She smiled to Dean.  
"I see you're rocking the builder/mechanic uniform again" she smiled. 

Dean shrugged.  
"It's scary enough" he laughed. She nodded and laughed.  
"Happy halloween" She smiled.  
"Happy Halloween to you too, and you guys keep yourselves safe. I know Joe's heart is bad" Dean said. She nodded.  
"We're going to stop after 9pm because there won't be any children out after then" she said. Dean nodded and smiled.  
"If you need me, you have my number" Dean smiled and watched as Claire ran out of another house. 

He smiled softly.  
"Go on, spend as much time as possible with them, you'll regret it if you don't" she said. Dean nodded and smiled, before leaving and catching up to his husband and daughter. 

The night passed quickly for them, Claire filling her bag by the time she returned home. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled.   
"Hey Claire, should we sort it out in to piles of each candy?" He asked. 

He knows how much Claire likes to have things ordered. She nodded and ran into the living room and sat opposite Claire. She tipped the bag out, some coins rolled away and the candy piled up to almost 1 meter high. 

Dean took the change and counted it, placing it into a pile.   
"$3.76 in change" Dean smiled. She nodded and grabbed her piggy box. It was a tin that couldn't be opened without a knife.  

Dean pushed the change into the small slit, hearing it hit the rest of the change they saved up for her. It was almost full. They spent most of the night separating the candy into piles, with Claire eating some of it. 

At around 9.30pm, Dean smiled and lifted her up high.  
"It's your bed time missy" he smiled. Claire pouted.  
 "You can eat more candy tomorrow, and go in your costume so it's halloween tomorrow" he smiled. Claire nodded eagerly and ran upstairs on all fours. 

She ran into the bathroom and washed her face and teeth before running into her bedroom and changing into her pj's, waiting for her dad's to come up to her. Sure enough, the heavy footfalls came a moment later. Castiel came up first. 

He kissed her head and hugged her tight as Dean walked in.  
"Sleep tight hun, I love you" he said. Dean hugged her and laid her down, kissing her cheek as her eyes slowly shut. He covered her in the blanket and pushed the hair out of her eyes before leaving with Castiel.

"So she can go in her costume tomorrow?" Castiel asked as they changed into their own sleepwear. Dean nodded and smiled.  
"I got a call today. They're having a Halloween party, though it's tomorrow, and the kids need to take something with them so I baked Claire them cookies she loves, and she's taking around 50 for her class" Dean smiled. Castiel nodded and hugged him.  
"I love you" he smiled. Dean kissed him gently.  
"You taste like candy corn, go brush your teeth" Castiel laughed. 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later. 

Dean laid down on the bed, leaning against the wall their bed was leant against. Castiel climbed in beside him and curled close to him. Dean smiled softly and kissed his cheek, before slowly falling asleep with his husband.

The next day, Dean took Claire to school and helped her carry the trays into the classroom. Castiel was waiting in the car park for Dean, who had a day off of work. Dean kissed her head as she ran off to her friends, before leaving and heading out to his husband. 

Dean climbed into the car and smiled, kissing Castiel. The day passed for them in a quiet manner, spending most of the day at home together in bed. 

When they picked Claire up at the end of the day, the teacher walked over to them with a smile.  
"Hello gentlemen" she smiled. Dean looked up and smiled. He watched as Claire ran out and into his arms, allowing him to lift her high onto his shoulders. 

He smiled and rubbed her legs.  
"Can we speak in private please, there has been an incident today" the teacher said. Dean and Castiel nodded and followed the teacher as she led them to a classroom.

They all sat around a desk, Claire sitting in Castiel's lap. Over the next 10 minutes, they heard of how a student had been making homophobic comments about them, and Claire had insulted the student, with something that made Dean laugh more than he should've done. 

The student had cried and Claire got into trouble until someone told the teacher the truth. The rest of the short meeting passed with the teacher informing them of the small fight that ensued between Claire and the student. Neither man saw the proud look on the teachers face though, of how tolerant she was for such a young age.

Dean was walking out to the car a while later, with Claire on his shoulders. 

They all climbed in and drove home, where Dean helped Claire wash herself before climbing into some pyjamas and they all watched a crappy cartoon Halloween film together, as a normal family should. 

Not the family John wanted Dean to raise.


End file.
